Slip Slidin' Away
Slip Slidin' Away is the sixth episode of the third season and the 37th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary The doctors venture into controversial territory when an unexpected new hire at Pacific Wellcare causes Naomi to struggle with the idea of genetically designing babies and Violet makes a sudden decision to try electric shock therapy on a patient. Meanwhile Addison somehow finds herself alone and with a cat. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP306AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP306PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP306NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP306CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP306CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP306SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP306VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP306WilliamWhite.png|William White PP306LillieJordan.png|Lillie Jordan PP306BrianReynolds.png|Brian Reynolds PP306Jimmy.png|Jimmy PP306Barbara.png|Barbara PP306GabrielFife.png|Gabriel Fife PP306SallyDonovan.png|Sally Donovan PP306CurtisDonovan.png|Curtis Donovan PP306IrisRogerson.png|Iris Rogerson PP306Saleswoman.png|Saleswoman PP306AnthonyParker.png|Anthony Parker PP306Cooper'sPatient.png|Cooper's Patient Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker (credit only) *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *James Morrison as William White *Rosalind Chao as Lillie Jordan *George Newbern as Dr. Brian Reynolds *Geoffrey Arend as Jimmy *Susan May Pratt as Barbara *Michael Patrick Thornton as Dr. Gabriel Fife *Kacie Borrowman as Sally Donovan *Nic Novicki as Curtis Donovan Co-Starring *Hira Ambrosino as Iris *Perry Smith as Saleswoman *Kevin Berntson as Anthony Parker *Damani Roberts as Cooper's Patient Medical Notes Lillie Jordan *'Diagnosis:' **Stage IV ovarian cancer *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Brian Reynolds (oncologist) *'Treatment:' **Chemotherapy **Hysterectomy **Morphine Lillie was examined by Addison and believed her cancer had spread to her liver. She'd been through chemo and had had her uterus removed. Addison said she needed to go back to the hospital, but she was concerned about who would take care of her cat. At the hospital, Lillie's new oncologist suggested that it might be time to stop fighting and let go, a choice Lillie agreed with. Lillie later died in the hospital. Curtis and Sally Donovan *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Naomi Bennett (reproductive endocrinologist) **Gabriel Fife (medical geneticist) *'Treatment:' **Selective IVF Curtis and Sally were dwarfs who wanted a baby that had been selected for dwarfism. Gabriel Fife said that he could give them that dream, but Naomi objected to the idea. After speaking with the Donovans, she agreed to help them. Naomi became concerned again when she discovered that all the embryos that had dwarfism also had a mutation that causes cancer commonly. She told them she'd give them a baby, but a healthy baby and their baby would survive being different. Barbara *'Diagnosis:' **Depression *'Doctors:' **Pete Wilder (alternative medicine practitioner) **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Antidepressants **Acupressure **Biofeedback **Exercise therapy **Talk therapy **Electroconvulsive therapy Barbara was being treated by Pete and Violet for depression. She wanted to discontinue treatment. Her fiancé said that she'd stopped eating. Violet suggested electroconvulsive therapy as a possible treatment for her depression and Barbara wanted to do it because they believed they'd exhausted all other options. The treatment went well and Barbara felt immediate relief from the depression once she woke up. However, she didn't remember her fiancé. After speaking with Barbara, Violet thought that something bad had happened with Jimmy that she was blocking and with that, all memories of him. Pete confronted Barbara about the memory loss, saying it wasn't indicative of memory loss from ECT. They thought Jimmy had hurt her, but she confessed that she actually did remember him, but she wanted him to think she didn't because she wanted to start fresh. When she'd seen him after waking up, she didn't want to smile anymore and she couldn't figure out why she'd been with him. Cooper's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) *'Treatment:' Cooper walked a patient out and said to call him if his snot turned green or his fever spiked. Anthony Parker *'Diagnosis:' **Premature ejaculation *'Doctors:' **Charlotte King (sexologist) *'Treatment:' Anthony came to see Charlotte for premature ejaculation. While they were talking, Anthony mentioned that he had heard about Charlotte in a chat room, which he wasn't supposed to mention. Cooper's Other Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) *'Treatment:' Cooper was examining a child. Music "Gone Are the Days" - Mirah "The Way the World Works" - Pixie Lott Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 9.11 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills PP3x06-1.jpg PP3x06-2.jpg PP3x06-3.jpg PP3x06-4.jpg PP3x06-5.jpg PP3x06-6.jpg PP3x06-7.jpg PP3x06-8.jpg PP3x06-9.jpg PP3x06-10.jpg PP3x06-11.jpg PP3x06-12.jpg PP3x06-13.jpg PP3x06-14.jpg PP3x06-15.jpg PP3x06-16.jpg PP3x06-17.jpg PP3x06-18.jpg PP3x06-19.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S3 Episodes